Never Too Busy
by Lovelylolita98
Summary: Ichigo is capable of traveling dimensions but because of this he isn't able to maintain a relationship, until he met Orihime. To keep each other from heart break they decided to not talk ever again until Ichigo finds out she gotten married a year after the agreement they've made one another. He tries his best to keep her all to himself by writing her a letter to meet at a motel.


"Ichigo, why'd you ask me to meet you here? Aren't you busy with work?" Orihime mouthed off to him.

"Orihime, I want to put you in front of my work. I want you to join me to these adventures. I want to show you the beauties of the world. Please".

He kneel'd down in front of her with pain in his eyes. The same as last time. This is their third time meeting. Its been over three years since they've last spoken. Out of nowhere he written to her to meet her at this shady motel.

"Orihime, you deserve the world. I can give it to you, if you'd just please, give me this chance. I would like to spend all of eternity with you. For decades I have lived my life alone, sleeping with random women, giving them heart breaks, and not caring for much. Then I met you, one beauty. You charm me in more than one way, but please". He begged.

"Ichigo, I have a husband". She looked down at her lap, hoping not to look at him while giving him the news.

"You think I didn't know? He is well known around the area for sleeping with women. He has twelve known children Orihime!" Ichigo shouted.

"If i were to cheat on him then I'd be no better than him now would I? I'm not allowed to leave him. It was an arranged marriage, you didn't even seem to give a damn until, let me guess. You found out about it?" Orihime started to raise her voice.

Ichigo was silent after she spoken. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either. He did care, he was told not to speak to her again, he was being cautious of their friendship. He didn't want to loose her because of the lack of his listening skills.

She sighed once he stood up in front of her.

"Let's run away".

He held out his hand and gave her a wide smile.

Hesitantly she slapped his hand away. "I must leave, he'll get curious as to why it took me so long to get bread from the store". Orihime stood up and bent over to grab her car keys.

Ichigo couldn't control himself anymore. In one second he had her wrapped up in his arms. His chin resting on her shoulder. He could feel her heart beating on his arms.

"I know you want this". He whispered into her ear.

She began to cry.

Soon he grabbed her face gently and kissed her plump lips. She didn't refuse. She longed for this.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He grinned looking down at her with a sweet smile. She looked at him with awe as the moon light up his face and naked chest

She pulled him down for a peck onto the lips. Soon they had each other in their arms and sharing their love for one another. It was slow. He taken care of her delicate body, kissing her rose bud nipples and sucking on them gently.

Soon Ichigo gotten greedy and began to abuse her left nipple by pinching and pulling on the bud. She arched her back- moaning as he done so.

How long had it been since she had last felt the touch of a man? Days? Weeks? Months? A year maybe? God she wanted it. His hands were her favorite part about him. They were tough- working- man- hands. Yet they touched her so delicatley.

Ichigo began to roam further down her body. Kissing down her stomach and pelvis. He looked up at her with his milk chocolate eyes. He was starting to loose control. He wanted to be inside of her. He wanted to be fully connected to her once again. It's been so long. He thought he'd never see her again.

"Orihime". He moaned, she could feel his heavy breaths on her clit. Sending shivers down her spine, he known what he was doing to her. Teasing her in such a manor. He loved seeing her like this.

Wanting more, he wanted her to beg before tasting her. "What do you want, Inoue?" He smiled seeing her beginning to sweat more as he teased her by gently running the tip of his thumb across her clit.

"Please Ichigo". She groaned. "Please what?" He snickered at her before pressing the tip of his tongue on her pink petal. Orihime began to run her fingers through his orange spiked hair as he placed himself deeper between her legs. Ichigo forced his slim long fingers into her entrance. "Ichigo!" She moaned, curling her toes as he pressed further into her. Trying to hold back a laugh, he continued to enjoy her taste.

Orihime tasted so sweet, yet bitter at the same time. Much like their friendship.

His hard-on began to hurt as he forced it to tighten up in his pants. Trying it's best to rip out of his pants to get some air.

Soon he couldn't hold back any longer. As soon as he sat up, she sighed. Feeling sad that the satisfaction in-between her legs has left.

It began to pull itself out as soon as he unzipped his jeans and thrown them onto the floor. Ichigo bent down to give her more kisses. Feeling her swollen lips. "Orihime". He grunted as he stood up with his hardened cock facing her, only a few inches away.

This was his favorite part. Seeing her submit to his cock, pleading for it to be inside of her cunt.

Soon her soft and swollen lips kissed the tip of his eight inch cock. He was unbarebly large. She could only fit the tip into her mouth due to how wide he was. At least two inches. Maybe a bit bigger than assumed.

Orihime used both of her hands on his shaft. Twisting and gently rubbing his cock as she pleasured him. Only two more minutes of him enjoying the view and she pulls him out of her mouth to look at him with begging eye.

"Ichigo, Please". She moaned.

Another smirk spread across his face as she pleaded for more. "Fine". Ichigo grabs her hips and rushes her off of the bed. "I wanna play a game". He began to walk her over to the white paint covered wall. "Place both hands on the wall. Open palm". Orihime does as told and he leads her hips closer to his groin. "Now spread your legs". He commands of her.

Orihime does as told once again and he begins to caress her round ass. Gripping it in one hand and brushing his cock over her wet pussy. Waiting for her to beg some more.

"Please!" She moans loudly. In one big thrust he pushes deeply into her and pushes the air out of her lungs in this one thrust. His pace was steady and rough to her. "Keep your palms on the wall or you'll be punished!" He shouts over her moaning.

"Punished" was her favorite word. It made her want to be bad. She loved it when he punished her. He'd spank her till she cried, he would tie her up and force his cock down her throat. She loved the pressure.

Quickly she tightened around his shaft as he fucked her roughly from behind. Soon the dare-devil in her took over and she pulled herself away from him. Her back was pressed against the wall and she closed her legs.

"Orihime, you have three seconds to turn back around. One". She didn't flinch. "Two". He sighed. "Three". He grunted before gripping her wrists and pinning her to the wall above her head with one hand and forcing his fingers inside of her. Soon she opened up her legs and he resumed to being back inside of her.

Ichigo and Orihime stared each other in the eyes as she began to feel one another's heat in the air. Her moans grown louder as he pushed into the depths of her.

"Fuck". He grunted in her ear. Hearing that made her tighten up on his shaft and grow even more wet. "I'm gonna cum!" She moaned into his ear. "Not yet". He pulled out of her and thrown her onto the bed. Soon he began to slow down as he placed himself above her while induging himself in her.

Ichigo was sleeping. His long black eye lashes were resting on his cheeks. His orange locks of stray hair splayed onto the pillow. His arms were wrapped around Orihime's waist and pulling her in close.

In a rush she slipped out of under the blankets. Ichigo had promised to not let this happen again. That's why they stayed apart for so many years. she began to put on her clothes. she kept looking back at him on the bed and under the blankets comfortably. She hated doing this to him. Leading him on like this, it needed to stop.

Quickly she began to put on her bra and a shirt as soon as possible. Once she was dressed she looked over at the table next to the bed. She wrote a small note and began to run from the crime scene. As she opened the door she felt his hand grab her wrist. It caused Orihime to jump. she kept her eyes focused on the door and away from him. she couldn't do this again. Tell him "no" all over again.

"Come on." she could hear the sadness in his voice.

Tears began to form down her face, as she could hear the pain in his voice. "Not again, please. Don't do this to me." She pushed the door open some more. "I'm sorry." Orihime mumbled under her cries. She ripped out of Ichigo's arms and ran out of the room.

Once she was in her car she looked up at the motel. There she seen him, looking at Ichigo through the window. He looked down and let the curtain close.

As much pain as she was in, she decided to drive away.

How long will it be before he sees her again?

Once Orihime gotten home she was crying all over the steering wheel. Her husband opened the door and ripped her out of the car. "Where the hell were you!?" He thrown her onto the ground and started to scream at her. "You're nothing without me! You know this right?" He was drunk, so early in the morning.

She stopped crying and came to her senses.

Orihime propped herself up and smiled at him "You know what? Without you, I am everything. You disgust me". She spit on him. He slapped her across the face. "You whore!" He shouted at her. She began to laugh. "Fuck off you shit bag!" She shouted while running inside to grab her clothes and back to her car. Leaving to the motel to see if it was too late.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted while running into the beat up motel door. He jumped off the bed. Surprised to see her. "What're you crying for?" She teased. "We have places to go!" A big grin spread across his face when she said that.

Wasn't too long until they vanished to a new beginning.


End file.
